


Fairy Wings

by sagitaurus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fairystuck AU, Homestuck AU, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagitaurus/pseuds/sagitaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in a humanstuck AU.  Sollux is a blind post highschool graduate on a summer trip with his family to their cottage for the summer.  On his first day there he meets one of the locals, a Fae named Eridan.  After growing closer over the summer, the two find some time alone.</p>
<p>This drabble is non-cannon to the universe, but is written as a present for my sweet rp partner since there won't be any frickle frackle for some time to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy Wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roundandtalented](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roundandtalented/gifts).



> AAAAHAHAHA okay so I'm apologizing for this in advance if it's super horrible. I am not good at writing porn. I'm the asshole who writes things like 'and since Sollux had never had sex before he stuck the dick TOO far into his mouth, gagged and then proceeded to have a horrible coughing fit in which tears and a minor amount of snot ran down his face. Eridan laughed at him." Sooo yeh, you've been warned.
> 
> Also I didn't reread the actual smut bit of this so god only knows if it makes sense. My beta wandered off and I'm impatient.

Sollux's stomach twisted as his nerves came to a head. He had spent the better part of his summer vacation trapped at his family's cottage far from the comfort of his city home. Rather than spending a depressing amount of time in the company of his parents and aggressively irritating brother, Sollux had met a creature he'd been led to believe by the media should be a tiny, cloyingly sweet and, most likely, female bundle of sunshine.

Eridan was none of those things. The only thing he had in common with his namesake was his grandiose dragonfly-like wings. The fae was taller than Sollux by inches, brazenly outspoken, proud and, often times, sulky.

They had been far from amicable the first time they met. Eridan had taken delight in tormenting Sollux in the woods, at least before he had discovered that Sollux was blind. The tables had quickly turned out of his favor as Sollux gaining the upper hand in harrassing Eridan before he had retreated back to his family.

Later the same day, Eridan had broken into the Captor cottage, damaged his wings and then, somehow, become a fixture in Sollux’s life. Mrs Captor had taken a shine to Eridan, possibly because he kept his voice at an acceptable decibel while managing to use a vocabulary of words that could be found exclusively in the Webster’s dictionary and wouldn’t have to be supplemented with a trip to Urban Dictionary to find out the rest. Whatever the reason, Eridan had been invited on many of their family's outings.

As the summer had drifted on, Sollux's feelings for Eridan had shifted from tolerance into acceptance and then meandered its way into a sense of familiar ease. As time passed however, he still couldn't be sure when it had happened, but something had changed. More than once he had woken up beside Eridan after they had passed out from talking or watching movies late into the night. At first it had been strange and unnerving waking up next to him, but as they grew closer Sollux found the warm body against him made his chest expand and his stomach tighten. Eridan's grasp on personal space when he slept was nonexistent and so Sollux had grown to like how he woke up to Eridan's leg thrown over him. And then there had been the morning he woke up and realized there was something hard pressing against his thigh.

Panic had surged through him as he tried to determine if Eridan was fully asleep or on the verge of waking up. This was embarrassing enough with just him awake and he had no desire to make things worse for himself. Feeling slightly sick from the panic, he had tried to disengage and escape but was too afraid to lift Eridan’s arm or leg incase it spurred Eridan back to consciousness. He sighed in relief moments later when Eridan shifted of his own accord and Sollux had been able to shift into a position that would leave the both of them able to look each other in the proverbial eye in the morning.

After that he had become far more aware of everything Eridan had said and done.

And now here he was sitting on the far side of his bed drinking cola from the freezer with Eridan busily exploring the contents of his computer. He felt his gut twist with nerves as his fingers slid over the sweating sides of his drink can as he tried to muster up the courage to do anything. The breaths he took in were short and quiet as he wrestled with his urges. For days his body had been trying to convince him to stop listening to his brain and just touch Eridan. The fae was desperate for attention so why would he refuse this kind from Sollux? As soon as that thought flashed through his mind Sollux felt a stab of shame jolt through him, feelings of disgust worming through the panic in his stomach. He didn't think Eridan was desperate, he just wanted him to be so he wouldn't feel like he was about to ruin their friendship because of his inability to keep it in his pants. It would make it easier for him to act if he knew he was wanted back.

Meanwhile, Eridan was blissfully unaware of Sollux's raging internal debate. He sat on the edge of Sollux's bed scrolling through the files there and making it fully known to anyone who would listen, which was no one at that moment, the exact order of movies on Sollux's laptop he wanted to watch that night.

Leaning back, Sollux set his drink down on the bedside table. His body felt clumsy, made entirely of ill-fitted joints and rubbery limbs. Throwing caution to the wind he reached a tentative hand forward.

The clammy-cool fingertips touching the loose material of his shirt made Eridan jump. They quickly slid up, finding the base of his wings, shaking almost imperceptivity but Eridan was all too aware of everything about them.

“Sol what’re you- oh…” As he began to turn, Sollux’s fingers, already beginning to warm, pressed into the muscle, massaging the tight tendons. Almost immediately Eridan let out a sigh of air in accepting confusion and blushed. He had gotten off so many times in the Captor’s shower earlier that summer thinking of Sollux doing exactly what he was right now. The memories caused him to flush more deeply. 

As Eridan drew in his breath to speak, Sollux panicked, eyebrows furrowing as he shifted across the bed, closer to Eridan, and pressed into tender muscles with his other hand, gently reacquainting himself with the wings he had not explored since the first time Eridan had used them as proof of his magical origins.

Eridan’s breath huffed audibly now, his ears sinking in unison with his eyelids. He half-consciously spread his wings, offering Sollux more of the surface to touch.

The relief that surged through Sollux made him sag in a release of some tension at not being rejected. This brought on a second thought however. If Eridan was okay with this, how much farther did Eridan want to go?

Sollux automatically tried to stifle the thought and push it down. Decidedly, he focused on Eridan’s breathing pushing back against his fingers instead. Spreading his fingertips, he ran them along Eridan’s uppermost wings, taking the time to trace his way along the intertwining veins. Reaching the bottom edges of the wings, Sollux slipped his hands under, lightly caressing the soft membranes between the veining. 

Suppressing a shiver, the foremost thought in Eridan’s mind was how badly he wanted to turn and tear Sollux’s clothes off. Confusion and uncertainty kept him rooted to where he sat, immobile except for the occasional flutter of his wings. He could not believe this was actually happening and it wasn’t some strange reaction to the food he had eaten for lunch.

Finally stealing his nerve, Sollux continued to massage his fingers into Eridan’s wingbeds. His confidence was wavering and so he closed his eyelids and leaned forward, placing a single chaste kiss on the back of Eridan’s neck. When Eridan did nothing more than sharply intake his breath, Sollux let out the breath he had been holding. Disappointment was followed closely by embarrassment as his forehead came to rest against the spot he had kissed. He couldn't help but feel he had been stupid to expect anything else.

The warm breath Sollux exhaled tickled against Eridan’s wings, causing him to shiver again.

“Sol?” Eridan’s voice came out soft and unsure.

“Yeah?” Sollux felt his chest growing cold.

“That bit you just did…with the kissin’?”

Sollux’s eyebrows furrowed deeply.

“Yeah.” 

“Can you maybe… do that again?”

Eridan had felt ridiculous to ask, but Sollux let out a small huff of laughter and raised his head to kiss the back of his neck again with more confidence.

Smiling, Eridan tipped his head forward, feeling his whole body warm in response to the attention on his neck and wings. Swallowing his own fear at scaring Sollux away he reached back to rest a hand at the base of Sollux’s head, running his fingers through the bristly stubble there.

With each kiss Sollux grew more enthusiastic, pressing his kisses that little bit harder each time. The knowledge that his family was currently in town buying dinner and snacks for the next few days spurred his actions on.

Abandoning Eridan’s wings, Sollux slid his hands around the others shirt, using the base of his hand to bunch Eridan’s shirt up as he went. Resting his hands on Eridan’s chest, he leaned in so they were loosely tucked together, chest to back.

Breathing heavily against the back of Eridan’s neck, mouth open, he explored, his other hand joining the first as he mapped out muscles and bones, tracing his way up Eridan’s belly to his sternum and then back down his sides.

“Holy shit.”

Eridan’s breathing had progressively died out into short, tight breaths eyes alternating between wide and disbelieving to closed and blissful. He could feel his erection coming to eager life and he fought to subdue it. He was gripped by an awkward desperation and needed to know if Sollux was feeling at all the same through this.

Leaning forward, the fae’s head drew closer to his knees, the hand on Sollux’s neck hopeful that it would convince Sollux to move with the motion. Eridan fully expected Sollux to pull away. When the other didn't, Eridan closed his eyes and smiled in a joyful disbelief. The human’s warm body made slow contact from chest to belly, Eridan relishing each extra millimeter. Stopping just short of pulling Sollux far enough to have his groin flush against him, Eridan was again surprised by Sollux’s actions.

Instead of shying back, Sollux’s hips curled forward, pressing his own erection into the small of Eridan’s back causing a short, breathy sound of arousal out of Eridan before he could muffle it.

If there was a hell, he was going to it when he died.

The arms around Eridan tightened in response, Sollux pressing his cheek against Eridan’s shoulder as he slowly started to dry hump his back, cocking his hips at an angle that drew short, sharp gasps out of him. Fingers scraped along Eridan’s belly and the breathy sounds shifted as Sollux did. The human seemed to have remembered himself and was flushed darkly, hips coming to an almost complete halt, canting spastically of their own accord without his consent.

“Thorry… I... can I?”

Eridan’s mind was drawing a blank on what he should be doing right now, but when Sollux’s hand pressed down along his treasure trail he found he didn't mind that very much. Eridan’s response was immediate and enthusiastic , his head nodding jerkily, eyes squeezed shut and cheeks red in anticipation. This was not how he had imagined having sex with Sollux, but he was damned if he was going to complain.

Licking his lips, Sollux slid his hand down. Touching him through his pants, he felt at Eridan’s erection, fingers caressing over the thick material of Eridan’s pants which left the fae frustrated. Tilting his hips he attempted to press his hips up into the touch to get any relief he could.

Realizing he was slowly torturing Eridan, Sollux cleared his throat and pulled his hand back. Right then. He could do this.

His fingertips slipped easily into Eridan’s pants, unhindered by underwear of any sort. When his fingers met Eridan’s head, his hand jerked back like it had been burned.

Gasping in desperation, Eridan turned his head and nosed along Sollux’s jaw, breathing harsh.

“You don’t got to. I can just take care a myself in the bathroom...” God he hoped he wouldn't have to. Even at this point he had enough to fuel his imagination about Sollux for months.

When Sollux shook his head no, hand plunging down like he was diving into ice water, Eridan let out a surprised yell. It was quickly replaced by a pornographic moan when Sollux grazed the top of his testicles, palm pressing his head back into his belly.

Sollux’s erection jumped against Eridan’s back and he couldn’t stop himself any longer. He began to grind against Eridan’s back again as his hand closed over the fae’s shaft and began to jerk him off like he did to himself in the shower. That association have him thinking about what it would be like completely naked in there, pressed up against Eridan’s back, grinding into his ass as he pressed him into the cool tiles, mouth on his wing beds.

His train of thought was interrupted when Eridan turned his head, kissing Sollux’s chin, than jaw before Sollux turned his head so their mouths could meet. It was sloppy, wet and poorly executed and drove both up the wall for more.

Reaching around to grab Sollux’s hips Eridan pressed him in as hard as he could, humping the hand in his pants. Sollux reciprocated as best he could, but his thrusts were becoming spastic as he felt heat lace through him. Without warning he arched back, squeezing Eridan hard as he came loudly.

Thankful Sollux’s grip loosened fairly quickly, he placed a hand over where Sollux’s rested under his pants and gave a few more rapid, desperate thrusts before he came on Sollux’s hand, Sollux now draped over his back like a cape.

Eridan felt a warm, messy glow as he opened his eyes, glancing to the side to see how Sollux felt about it all. The impression he got from Sollux was bewildered satisfaction with a hearty dose of confusion.

Pulling his hand from Eridan’s pants, Sollux sniffed at it and pulled a face before letting it flop back against Eridan.

“Tho I athked mom if we could get Chinethe again for dinner.” His voice was shaky and trying so hard to be nonchalant.

A small smile tugged at Eridan’s lips.

“What’d she say?”

“She thaid yeth.”

The rest of the summer would prove interesting to be sure.


End file.
